<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your burning eyes by Himilce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098042">Your burning eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himilce/pseuds/Himilce'>Himilce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If we could get each other... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inquisitor AU, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Pinned on a mattress, Possessive Behavior, dom/Trilla, fantasy dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himilce/pseuds/Himilce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest request from her superior brought Trilla where she never thought she would be. But, alas, things are never good for the Second Sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If we could get each other... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your burning eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally an indulging fic created when I saw the other one was read more than 1000 times. So, Cal isn’t the only one having dreams here. </p><p>It hasn't been beted and my only correctors have been word and Grammarly. Sorry for the grammatical error that could be there. I would do my best to make them disappear with time.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trilla looked at the training room from afar. She had trained him well. It was a vision to behold. There was no one who could stop him, no one who could stand in front of him, no one who could offer him a proper challenge. She threw over him wave, after wave of enemies and he beat them like they were nothing. When she captured him, he showed some kind of mercy, of regret for having to kill so many people. Now? She could sense it, he was only asking for more, to show what he was capable of. </p><p>And she was grateful to have her helmet most of the time during training because, when the little Jedi passed his hand to his hair, waiting for another wave of destruction, her eyes darkened in desire and she couldn’t avoid biting her lower lip. No one ever said she couldn’t look. The black leather set so well in his pale skin and red hair… She was so grateful the Inquisitors weren’t against carnal desires. The only thing she had to do was to prevent the others from looking at her little pet.</p><p>“You've done an excellent job, Second Sister.”</p><p>Concentrated as she was in the looks of the Jedi, she had almost forgotten this was an inspection. The Grand Inquisitor himself had come to see the progress of Cal Kestis.</p><p>“He doesn't show mercy anymore, he’s ruthless, efficient, quick, and his technique has been depurated.” He chuckled, “I feel some pride in his fighting techniques, is that correct?”</p><p>“He likes to show off, but it doesn’t affect his abilities.”</p><p>“Indeed… Remember me again how he fell.”</p><p>“I captured him and his crew. I threatened to torture them if he didn’t do what I wanted. He obliged. Now he’s ours.”</p><p>“And the crew?”</p><p>“Dead. He killed them all.”</p><p>“Good.” The Jedi was dismembering a robot four times his size, “Besides showing off in combat, has he other weaknesses?”</p><p>“None.” She was very proud of this.</p><p>“I want something.” </p><p>WHAT?! Trilla had to force herself to not show any kind of discontent. Cal’s surgical efficiency was her own pride. She had first observed it when he was still a weak Padawan under the tutelage of Cere Junda, she had faced it herself during his hunt, and now the Grand Inquisitor wanted to tear it apart for a mere whim? She wasn't going to accept it. It didn't matter if he ranked her.</p><p>“He’s still too close to the Jedi. The only difference is he doesn’t show mercy and doesn’t help the innocents.” The Grand Inquisitor looked at her, “Find what he likes, and make him lose his innocence.”</p><p>“It’s that necessary? They are other ways to get him away from the Jedi. He’s already so prideful.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but he's young and seems to attract attention to him.”</p><p>The man looked to a young officer who was at their right. She was monitoring the traps in the room to make the test more difficult for the Jedi. Trilla could see and feel how the woman followed Cal’s movements, but also how her eyes were devouring him with a similar hunger as her own. She didn’t know what stopped her to Force choked the officer on the spot.</p><p>“It really isn't necessary. He could lose focus and it would be the last thing we need. Not with…”</p><p>But she couldn't finish her sentence. The Grand Inquisitor grabbed her by the neck.</p><p>“When I say something, I expect from all of you to obey. Without discussion.” He squeezed harder, “Find what this apprentice likes and give it to him. It’s an order. Have I been sufficiently clear?”</p><p>But before she could say anything, the Grand Inquisitor had to let her go with a hiss. The blade of a red lightsaber stood between them. They were so distracted by their conversation that they didn't notice how the demonstration was going on. It had ended and Kestis was at the window, hanging by the handle of his weapon. He destroyed the glass-window with a Force-push and entered the room with a jump. His expression was unchanged but you could feel it, through the Force, how he was boiling with anger. All his body was shaking by his murderous feelings against the Grand Inquisitor. </p><p>Trilla had to make a move or he would end up dead. She swept his feet, hit his chest, broke some ribs and stole his lightsaber, threatening him.</p><p>“Can I know what you are playing at?” He didn't say anything. It was better, “You’re not getting out of this unpunished!” </p><p>She knocked him out. He lost consciousness without saying a word.</p><p>“Take him to the interrogation room!”</p><p>Two stormtroopers dragged him away unkindly. She had to think fast to save the Jedi’s life. She turned to the Grand Inquisitor.</p><p>“You still want to diminish his combat skills with useless hobbies?”</p><p>He smiled at her. She didn't like it.</p><p>“More than ever, Second Sister,” he put his hands together on his back, “more than ever.” </p><p>He walked towards the door.</p><p>“I’m going to be on a mission for several rotations, seven to be exact. When I get back, I want him to be punished and have lost his Jedi’s innocence. Use all Nur resources you need.” He stopped at the door, “I’ll pardon his life this one time; it's not going to happen again. Remind him this.”</p><p>And he left. Several minutes passed before Trilla could breathe again. She was going to kill the little Jedi, but in her way, and very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, and a severe torture session -where he didn't scream, for her satisfaction- followed by a night on a bacta tank later, Cal Kestis was resting on his room. Trilla had waited enough, she had to interrogate him for the second mission the Grand Inquisitor had given her. She had five rotations to find what he liked and convince him to take it. She was exhausted only to think about it. She has other things to do!</p><p>The door opened and closed with a smooth hiss. The room was in the darkness. She lit up a small lamp in his table. He narrowed the eyes because of the brightness. He was bound to his bed, with only a black shirt and his leather pants on. Unspeakable things passed by her head looking at this spectacle, but she had to stop herself. This meal wasn’t for her, much to her regret. </p><p>Trilla took off her helmet very slowly and laid it upon the table next to her lightsaber. She needed freedom to move. She heard Cal breathe with more intensity. He hadn’t said a word yet, but he would. He was always more talkative in her presence, when they were alone, and she needed to make him talk.</p><p>She approached his bed and put one knee at his side before taking his jaw with strength.</p><p>“Did you know who you threatened with your toy?” Silence, “Answer me or I’m not going to be kind.”</p><p>His eyes enlarged.</p><p>“The Grand Inquisitor.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He attacked you. No one attacks you in my presence and lives to see another day.”</p><p>Trilla moved her hand on his neck and squeezed.</p><p>“I’m not a defenceless princess who needs a knight in shining armor.”</p><p>“I’m not a knight and I wasn't defending you.” </p><p>Those words had to hurt. She was using strength because of the anger to be defended in front of her superior. He could say what he wanted: it was a kriffing Jedi move. And he hadn't said anything about her not being a princess. He was pissing her off by the moment. </p><p>“Then what was it?”</p><p>He slipped, he broke eye contact and went for a tiny little moment to her lips. It was then when she could see how close they were. He has stood as much as he could, being bound as he was. She pushed him away from her. He knocked his head against the bed headboard. He did a wince. He was so much expressive with her.</p><p>“You owe me two now. Or do you think I didn’t know about you releasing the <em> Mantis </em> crew?”</p><p>He had the decency to say nothing. She knew he let them escape when he had a little more margin of manoeuvre. He chose to stay, so she let him do it. That way, she could have a leverage. Now she had two things on him. He would do whatever she wanted. Now was the perfect moment to use all that pressure because she didn’t want to fight with his tantrums. </p><p>“You’re on your lucky week, Padawan.” </p><p>He knew she was really angry at him. She usually used terms such as “<em> Little Jedi </em> ” or “ <em> Cal Kestis </em> ” when they were in private, but if she used only “ <em> Padawan </em>” or not even given a proper name, he knew she wasn't happy with his behaviour.</p><p>“The Grand Inquisitor doesn’t want you to die. In fact, he wants something specific from you.” Cal swallowed, “He doesn't like you being that close to the Jedi.” She always has, and always would be, honest with him. It's how she had secured his fidelity. Well… honest with almost everything, “He wants you to have a flaw, something to push you down to the Dark Side.” </p><p>He didn’t understand. She could almost smirk. He was so innocent. How delicious! </p><p>“I assured him you are already proud enough, but he wanted something else. Your rebellious ways had to influence me. It was because I wasn’t compliant at the moment that the Grand Inquisitor grabbed my neck.”</p><p>She felt it again, that wave of devastating anger and murderous intentions against the Grand Inquisitor coming from Cal. Trilla didn’t think it twice, she pushed him against the wall with a Force push. </p><p>“Control yourself. We don't have the authority to stand against him or his wills. Save your strength, you’ll need it. And I’m sure you’re not going to be mad at him when I’m going to finish.” She tried to put all her lascivious voice in the next words, “He wants you to have sex.” </p><p>She looked at a prominent lump in his pants and came back to his eyes. Cal looked outraged. She could understand, she was too, but she had to hide it. If it only was for her, he would have forever been isolated from everyone. She would have conserved him only for her. But she just had five rotations, she couldn’t even forge him as she wanted: to only look at her. Trilla had to do with what she had, and this was Cal's own desires, whatever they were.</p><p>“Look at this as another test, a pleasant one. Believe me.” His eyes darkened. She hadn’t time to dig to discover whatever this was. “I don't have the patience to be nice at you. Is going to be a pleasant night. You tell me whatever you like, you have it, and we all can go back to the fighting training.”</p><p>“And what if I don't have any taste?”</p><p>That was unexpected. She hadn’t thought about that possibility. Free of Jedi obligations he could have had all he wanted since long before. But he was still as innocent as he was in the Jedi Temple. This could be a problem. </p><p>“Then you would have to prove it. Personally, I don't care, but the Grand Inquisitor will not be satisfied with your word. We’ll go to Cantonica, I know an interesting place in Canto Bight. If they don't have what you like, no one is going to have it and you’ll be free.”</p><p>She has been there once, a year ago or so. She almost died of boredom. But indeed, they have all the choices you could want or need. And, as like it was the beginning of a tradition, her Jedi didn't react as she planned.</p><p>“NO!” He chewed his lips, “I’ll tell you. No need to travel.”</p><p>Oh! If that wasn't interesting! In the end, the little one had some taste in something. She was almost purring with pleasure. The Grand Inquisitor wouldn’t have insisted if he didn't have any taste. She was dying to know. She was wondering… </p><p>“I met her on Bracca.”</p><p>Oh, Force! A filthy scrapper like him. What she hadn’t to do for the Empire!</p><p>“Continue. I don't care about the girl. I’m not going to bring her here.” Not for all the credits in the galaxy, “Just want her physical description to bring you a substitute.”</p><p>He looked at her, like he was in pain. Good! That makes two of them. He didn't want to do it, neither did she.</p><p>“Her skin is light brown, soft when you touch it; her hair is dark like ink but smooth as the silk when you run your fingers through it; her eyes, who burns like the fires of Mustafar, shift between green and blue; her deep voice enchant you for wanting to hear more and do whatever she wants; her slender body, forged from the fights, only ask from you your total submission; when she jumps, it seems like she’s flying; when she fights, you just want to stand up with her and be by her side forever…”</p><p>She looked at him breathing heavily. She didn't need to picture the woman he was describing; she knew her better than anyone. He raised again to have his face at her same level. He looked desperate, wounded, but he couldn't come back from where he was.</p><p>“Did you forget, Trilla? We met on Bracca.”</p><p>How could she forget? That fateful day was imprinted in her memory. The first time she set eyes on him. She still wanted to incinerate that poncho who hid such a beautiful body. She had wanted so badly he was the little padawan she and the Ninth Sister were looking for just for the fun to hunt him down. He was the only one in the batch who drew her attention. When she killed his friend and he drew his lightsaber out, she didn't know how the other Inquisitor didn't hear her smile.</p><p>She was so submerged in her memories that she didn't notice how close he was again. When she wanted to realise, all she could see was an endless deep of green looking directly at her eyes and coming closer. Cal pressed his lips against her own. Soft, and warm. She knew he was betting how long it would take her to draw her lightsaber and kill him definitely. But she had other plans much, much more pleasant.</p><p>When he was withdrawing, defeated, she took the back of his head with strength and kissed him with the passion he should have done moments ago. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and pressed her body against his. He wide opened his eyes, didn’t fully believing what was happening to him. His arms wanted to encircle her, but he was bound to the bed. The strength with which he did, moved the bed. She couldn’t repress a smile.</p><p>“Are you that eager to touch me, Jedi?” She whispered in his mouth.</p><p>His eyes darkened again. Now she understood. It wasn’t because of the anger or another similar feeling, it was pure desire. Lust, which flooded through his veins. It was that who gave him these eyes. And she wanted to see more.</p><p>Trilla caressed tightly the shoulders and the biceps. His arms were so tensed with his want to liberate himself from the string that she could notice the muscle under the skin. A little smile appeared in her lips seeing how powerless he was and how desperate he felt in despair to join her. But he would have to wait. She would liberate him, but not now, not yet. He would have to suffer a little longer, like she had suffered when she had seen how that officer lusted about him earlier. Only to think of that enraged her. Cal was hers, and ONLY HERS! No one had the right to look at him and less to desire to do things to him. The anger filtered by all her pores.</p><p>“Trilla?” He sounded preoccupied, not for his safety, but for her. She could feel it. She returned to him.</p><p>“You should be preoccupied for you, little Jedi, not for me,” she sat over his lap, one leg at each side, she could see how his pupil widened in desire, forgetting her anger, “I’m really not in a good mood.” </p><p>She took both hands and lifted them all she could, and even a little further to make him feel pain. She lowered her face slowly through him, looking at his eyes intensely. She could say he was fighting between his desire to look at her lips and don’t ever disengage his gaze from hers. She descended until his ear and said:</p><p>“I’m not going to be gentle.”</p><p>He gasped and then smiled with a crooked smile.</p><p>“Good, I don’t want you to be.”</p><p>Trilla had to concentrate or she would have lost control of herself, here and there. She came back to his level and kissed him. It wasn't a warm kiss. She invaded his mouth with all her strength and determination. But he welcomed her eager to savour her, to feel her, to have her. She could feel how his groin increased with every second. She did a little pelvic movement to see how he was going to react and the moan he let go was way too perfect. </p><p>Her hair made a curtain between them and the outside world. It was only them. She could feel his hot breath in her mouth, how he breathed quickly because and exclusively of her. She didn't want to begin to analyse how much she loved that detail. That he was in that state only because of her doing and how it didn't matter how she treated him, he liked it. His green eyes were looking at her in adoration and she knew he was waiting for her next move. That he’ll follow her, whatever she’ll go, and whatever she wanted to do with him. She had understood that only she had that power over him. No one else. He would have killed anybody who would have tried to order him anything.</p><p>Her possessiveness over him peaked with the realisation. He was going to be hers and to no one else, and she wasn't going to permit him to go anywhere after this revelation. She couldn’t permit to have him imprisoned, and anyway, she liked to have him at her side in the battlefield. He was a sight to behold: strong, powerful, invincible, and he yielded only to her. She was wet only to think of all of it. </p><p>Trilla was so lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot where she was, until she heard a faint “<em> Trilla, please </em>”. She looked under her and she saw Cal in agony. She hadn't moved in a certain time and his face was so endearing. She smiled and put a finger on his lips and shushed him.</p><p>“Shut, don't move.” </p><p>And she descended over his jaw without kissing him, only caressing his skin with her lips. Arriving at his neck, she stopped and inhaled his scent. He hadn’t taken a proper shower in several rotations and she could smell him so well. He was addictive. She kissed him, the kiss deepened and she bit him. Cal only hissed at the sensation and stood his body. Trilla didn't know if it was because of the pain or because he wanted to be closer. Knowing her Jedi, it could have been the second option more than the first.</p><p>She stood from where she was and looked at him. His eyes were full of lust. She suppressed a gasp in front of that vision. She slipped slowly her index from his throat, through his torso, until the edges of his pants. His skin was so sensitive at that spot that his stomach couldn't resist a little touch from her and try to withdraw. Trilla opened the first button of his pants and she could hear a sigh of relief. She smirked. He wasn’t going to be relieved much more time if she wasn't wrong.</p><p>Unlike him, she was still fully dressed in her inquisitor outfit. She had only taken off her helmet and lightsaber. She decided it was time to take off some of her clothes. The first things to go were her long gloves. She took the tip of the middle finger and stretched slowly. The gloves were made of leather and wires. She took off one, then the other, and she squeezed them together before throwing them to the ground, alongside the bed. Cal was devouring the scene without blinking. Trilla couldn’t wait to see what he was going to do when he’ll see her next movement.</p><p>She lowered her hand and went to her metal belt. She opened and made it reunite with her gloves. Her outfit was designed to be easy to put on in case of an emergency: her cape and jacket was an all-in-one piece that she began to unbutton from the bottom. Cal glued his eyes to her hands, following her every movement. Under the jacket, she only wore her breast-band, as dark as the rest of her clothes. In her opinion, it counterbalanced very well with her skin, and by his face, the little Jedi agreed with her. With one smooth movement, the jacket was reunited with her gloves and belt at the foot of the bed. For a second, she lost sight of him when the cape floated between them. The vision was astonished.</p><p>She leaned and raised his chin up with the tip of her finger. Because of her gloves, she hadn't noticed before, but he was hot, almost as if he had fever. But she knew he wasn’t ill. She couldn’t avoid a smile.</p><p>“You can breathe now.”</p><p>He took air with difficulty, gasping, his restraints were the only thing that maintained him at his place. Even if she liked this position, he was a force to behold, she wanted to see him unleashed, feel him in her skin. It was when she liked him the most: when he destroyed all his enemies, when he smashed them without even the slightest remorse, with surgical and brutal efficiency. And all and only for her. She had to make enormous efforts to not make him feel her hands shake in pleasure.</p><p>She leaned closer to him and kissed him again. Savouring his taste, his hunger for her, his limits for touching her so close to be broken, all those feelings that mirrored her own. But she was never going to tell him anything about this. She ended the kiss biting his lower lip so strongly with lust that she drew blood. Both of them savoured the metal taste by passing their tongue between their lips. Same movement made at the same time.</p><p>That was it, she couldn’t wait any longer. With a simple wrist movement, she used the Force and both handcuffs opened. Cal Kestis liberated from his restraints; she knew what would happen then. He used his body to counterbalance her. He was so eager that he barely realised how he pinned her on the mattress. He took her firmly by her knees to press his pelvis against hers and make his groin make contact with her cunt. The electricity it sent to her nervous system made her close her eyes and pulled her head back with a hiss. She looked at him and the feral look in his eyes was ravenous. She had to hold on to his hair with all her strength to not come undone at that moment. </p><p>She used him as a point of support to rise and come close to his face.</p><p>“Take off this shirt. NOW!”</p><p>A smug smile appeared on his face and he obeyed her. He managed to take his cloth with her hanging on him. She looked at him, his scars. Some she has given herself, others if she ever found the lesser being who had scarred his Jedi, she would reduce them into a pulp. She came back to his eyes, he continued smiling.</p><p>“You like what you are seeing? You can breathe now, you know?.” he mirrored her sentence from prior.</p><p>“You just signed your death sentence, Kestis.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything. He just smiled and kissed her again, devouring her, glueing her body to his like he didn’t want to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************</p><p> </p><p>“Master Trilla! Master Trilla! Wake up, Master Trilla!”</p><p>Trilla opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. A droid was flying over her head.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes. I’m a techno-service droid, not a butler droid!”</p><p>She exhaled a profound sigh.</p><p>“And if you don't give me a proper reason for waking me up, you’ll be a pile of scrap in the next two minutes.”</p><p>She wasn’t in a good mood, at all! She was realising that the scene with Cal in his room was just a dream. But the message hadn't reached her body yet and she was still wet and flustered. The last thing she needed now was a sassy droid and a bad reason to have left her dream.</p><p>“They have left the hyperspace. The <em> Mantis </em> is on a planet that doesn’t appear in any of our maps. I almost couldn't give a proper name.”</p><p>“Can you give me a location?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Great! Set course for that mysterious planet. And put on red alert the ship.”</p><p>“Again, I’m a techno-service droid, not an astro-mech!”</p><p>Her little Todo droid left her room rumbling. She knew he was going to obey her orders. She hadn’t much time to calm herself and go to the fresher, change and be ready to land on that planet. Todo, a little droid she had begun to have around her seeing how useful they could be looking at Kestis’s explorer droid, had given her the specificities of the planet. She read them while she prepared everything for the fresher. Luckily for her, she slept naked and was a fast reader, because reading the planet dossier made her angry again.</p><p> </p><p>Planet name: Bogano</p><p>Region: Outer Rim Territories</p><p>Suns: 2</p><p>Class: Terrestrial</p><p>Atmosphere: Breathable</p><p>Primary terrain: Mesas / Wetlands</p><p>Last status of the Mantis crew according to the spy droid: all four have landed in Bogano. The young male human, AKA “Jedi Cal Kestis” has left the ship after talking with all of them &lt;&lt;<em> click to see the conversations </em>&gt;&gt;. In an unknown superstructure at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t time to lose. He could have the holocron already. She was lucky they weren't that far from Bogano. If she landed the ship not far away from the building where Kestis was, she could catch him without Cere or the witch noticing. Even if she would have loved to see that Nightsister fighting skills, and more, crush her under her foot. Rage and anger filled her since she had discovered the <em> Mantis </em> had a new member.</p><p>She entered to the fresher boiling of Dark energy. If Cal Kestis would have faced her right now, he would have lost miserably. All her distended feelings from her dream disappeared as she cleaned herself. She exited ready to face anything and anyone.</p><p>Before leaving her room, Trilla looked one last time towards her bed. A void formed in her gut. For a moment she could feel the ghost of Kestis hands on her thighs, on her waist, on her face; how his mouth and tongue invaded hers in a fight neither of them was willing to lose; how his body was coupled at hers like two pieces that fitted together perfectly; how his green eyes burned just by looking at her. </p><p>But that Cal Kestis wasn’t the one of her reality, he wasn’t her Cal. And knowing this was more painful than all the Empire's tortures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it! </p><p>Yes, things are not going to be good for Trilla for now on so I wanted that she had, at least, a hot dream before everything goes down. And if you want to feel better, this fic happen in the same universe as my other, so Cal is dreaming about having Trilla too 😉</p><p>For those who are curious, <a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/6/60/Todo360DB-HH.png/revision/latest?cb=20200310141727">this</a> is the little Todo 360, the droid I gave to Trilla. He appeared in the show The Clone Wars and I love him so much. I’m sure he would roast everyone on the Mantis 🤣</p><p>Tell me what you though! Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>